


5th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Male Lactation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PIV, Rimming, Somnophilia, Stink Kink, Sweat, Virginity Kink, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 5th Batch of my fics





	1. McCree/Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> McCree/Reyes – pit and ass worship; rimming; sweaty; mild stink kink – Gabriel has just worked out and Jesse can’t get over how tasty he is.

“Jesse…” Gabriel twists slightly, vaguely trying to get out from beneath McCree’s heavy body, but not struggling enough to make Jesse stop. If it were anybody else, Jesse would even say Gabriel is squirming at having his armpit inspected so closely – but he rather not say that out loud. Reyes can be a prickly bastard, after all.

“Jus’ a few minutes,” he begs, voice slurred and a bit whiny. He already feels light-headed from the salty smell of clean sweat, and the feeling of heaving his head wedged between Gabriel’s ribcage and large, meaty bicep.

His whole body is made to crush a man’s head and Jesse loves it.

“You are disgusting,” Reyes mutters. It sounds muffled; he’s probably hiding his face again. Jesse gets off on how vulnerable Gabriel is behind closed doors. How his abrasive outdoor personality switches to near-submissive levels of bickering when Jesse got him spread out and worships his body.

“Yeah,” he groans into the sensitive skin of the Commander’s armpit. He digs his feet into the comforter and pushes himself up more firmly. Gets his face in there to feel the wet tickle of hair against his cheek.

Gabriel smells amazing; especially after a good workout. He might pout and huff about Jesse pushing him down and wanting to get little kitten licks in on the tender skin beneath his arms, but he still wears those ridiculously tantalizing muscle shirts as well; all for better access, Jesse likes to think.

He lifts his head, staring at the hard curve of Gabriel’s jaw, and gently but inexorably guides his arm up and above his head. Gets him to stretch out nicely in front of him – and when he playfully tugs at the dark hair curling wet in Gabriel’s armpit, the Commander gasps for him and does this weird little twist once more; his tiny workout shorts tenting obscenely with his erection.

“God, you look amazing,” McCree croons, tugs once more, then gently drags his fingers from Gabriel’s pit up his lovely stretched bicep. “Turn around for me, okay?”

Gabriel does not look at him; in fact, he has his face still hidden behind his hand, his jaw working as he grinds his teeth and seems to debate whether to follow along or not.

In the end, his own neediness wins out and he turns around with a little grunt, hips immediately shifting as he begins gently fucking his cock against the insides of his shorts.

“There ya go…” Jesse’s voice is pitched lower. Rougher. A good imitation of what it would become in a few year’s time – and Gabriel groans into the pillow he’s got clenched between his teeth now; his lovely cock undoubtedly wetting the fabric of his shorts by now.

Jesse savors the moment in which he pulls down Gabriel’s shorts; makes it nice and slow so he can see how the meaty ass is practically spilling out of them – nice and fat and with a good amount of jiggle that makes Jesse’s insides clench hard and hot and needy.

“Damn, boss,” he whispers, big hands on Gabriel’s ass in a second; kneading the cheeks and pulling them apart without pretense so he can see the lovely hole he’s hiding there; muscle puffy and clenched tightly; twitching beneath Jesse’s insolent fingers. “I fucken’ love your ass. Never seen anythin’ like it.”

He probably sounds drunk as he slurs his words, nestling himself between Gabriel’s thighs so his head is on level with the object of his ardent adoration.

“Could take pictures with it.”

He leans forward, tongue out; getting a slow, self-indulgent lick in. He kind of wants to worm a hand beneath the Commander; get his palm cupped against the wet head of his dick – but he is loathe to get his hands off of Gabriel’s ass. He needs to keep it spread and vulnerable for his greedy tongue. Needs to bury his face as deeply as he can and inhale the sour scent of Gabriel’s ass after a good workout.

Fuck, but Gabriel is tasty.


	2. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Gabriel/Jack – trans man Gabriel; double penetration; PIV; use of the terms cunt, clit, etc. – old Jack and young Jack double team Gabriel

Even as a young man, Gabriel had been built like a house. Jack had almost forgotten how substantial Soldier: 24 had been: wide shoulders, meaty pecs. Big, head crushing thighs. Gabriel has always been a force to be reckoned with, and next to him, his younger version looks almost scrawny.

He’s still got a big dick, though. Definitely enough to satisfy Gabriel between the two of them.

“G-Godda-… F-Fu…” The young soldier leans back on his arms, eyes squeezed shut as Gabriel sinks down on him while holding on to Jack’s shoulders and staring at him with wide, lovely brown eyes. “Tight,” Soldier: 76 whimpers, and Jack wants to snarl at him to get his shit together, but he can kind of understand it.

He remembers how little he got to fuck during SEP. He definitely remembers how tight Gabriel’s back passage had been, and how he’d thought his eyes would pop out of his goddamn head if his inner muscles squeezed down on his poor dick just a bit more.

Gabriel is quiet between them. The longer hair atop his head is mussed from Jack fisting it and guiding him into biting, desperate kisses. He is breathing quickly from the intrusion of the soldier behind him, but doesn’t look quite as wrecked as Jack would like him to be.

He grins with one side of his mouth, and watches Gabriel watch him. There is something calculating in the set of his eyebrows; a deep-set intelligence that never wavers, even when stuffed with cock.

Not enough cock, however.

Jack reaches down, fingers playing across the humid gash of Gabriel’s cunt. He gently tugs on the wet curls of pubic hair and watches Gabriel’s nostrils flare, his mouth going soft and open. He brushes the big knuckles of two fingers against Gabriel’s fat clit and hears the soldier behind him whine when his insides immediately pull taut.

“Ready for more?” he rasps and slides his fingers farther down; hooks them into Gabriel and presses almost mean into the spongy, hot walls. Gabriel jerks and grunts softly, but does not fight the treatment.

Jack watches him intently as he takes his dick and begins rubbing it along the wet spread of his labia, but he does not react much until he begins pressing the tip against his tender, barely used opening.

Gabriel does not mind getting his cunt used, but he prefers getting his ass spread on dick, and it shows.

He tightens his arms around Jack’s shoulders; leans himself on him as Jack slowly but surely pushes in until the swollen crown pops in and coaxes a little cry out of Gabriel.

He wishes he could just slam into him; have him sit until he can feel that lovely little cock drag against his coarse pubes. He has to go slow, though, with how overly full Gabriel is. He can feel his young counterpart’s cock pressed up against him; separated only by a small membrane that still lets him feel the thick, quick pulse of blood going through the soldier’s cock.

Gabriel is groaning low and drawn out, like a big hurt animal, and Jack rubs his cheek against his; drags big hands up his sides and then down again; feeling how his broad barrel chest tapers into a small, trim waist.

God, but Gabriel had been gorgeous. Still was. He can’t believe he’d even given him the time of day, least of all let him come anywhere near him with his dick. Jack slowly pushes in deeper; makes him spread around him and accommodate two big cocks; and for a second he thinks Gabriel is going to hyperventilate with how quickly he’s panting into his ear, the coarse hair of his pecs scratching against Jack’s chest.

“There you go,” he croons, eying his own younger face across Gabriel’s shoulder. He’s red and sweaty and looking like he’s hanging on by the skin of his teeth to not immediately explode in the tightening grip of Gabriel’s ass. “You love being stuffed like this, don’t you?”

Gabriel does.


	3. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper76 – Alpha!Vampire!Gabriel; Omega!Jack; Marking; Denial; Frotting – Jack is an old Omega who wants his mate to finally bite him and give him eternal life. Gabriel, who can sense that Jack still has a lot of life in him, is happy with just teasing and marking.

Jack stretches, then curves his back down, getting his ass up against Gabriel’s hips, and his shoulders tantalizingly close to his mouth. If he could, he would wipe them against Gabriel’s lips, he’s pretty sure.

Jack is not subtle, and he’s been begging for a bite for months now. He’s hot for it; he wants it like a drug, but Gabriel finds that he is easier to control when he keeps him starving for it. He’s also old enough to know that instant gratification is rarely the most delicious option.

“Come on, come on,” Jack rasps. He’s so impatient as he fucks backwards, Gabriel’s big Alpha cock dragging between his cheeks and wetting his tailbone liberally with sticky pre-cum.

He wants it. Either. Both. If it were him, Gabriel would bite him as he fucks him; deep dicks into the creamy-soft Omega hole that he’s offering like a whore. Jack has no class, is too old to give any fucks about what young upstart Alphas would think about him, and that is the most delicious aspect about him: He says flat out what he wants. Demands it.

It riles Gabriel to deny him, even though his knot is hurting with a deep, uncomfortable ache and his gums are throbbing painfully.

“Do it,” Jack demands and Gabriel has enough of his games. He pushes him down, forcing his shoulders against the dusty ground of the abandoned warehouse, and keeps him pinned as he ruts against his ass, nostrils flaring, getting drunk on his delicious Omega scent.

“Fuck,” Jack grunts, vibrating. “Gabriel-”

Gabriel leans down and opens his mouth wide against the juncture of Jack’s neck and shoulder, but instead of biting down and finally giving the brat what he wants, he starts to suck hard.

As Jack groans and squirms vaguely, Gabriel can feel his blood rushing up, and taste it through the thin membrane of his skin. He loves Omega blood; it is fragrant and thick. Intoxicating like a good wine; and Jack’s even more so – an Omega just past his prime, still unmated, still so feisty.

“Bite me, come on,” Jack whispers, usually deep voice a bit breathy as he becomes desperate; Gabriel’s pheromones ramp his need up, his cunt probably already blooming open beautifully for him; presenting so nicely. Wanting a good fucking from the virile Alpha that has got him pinned and helpless.

Gabriel does not answer; instead, he pulls off with an obnoxiously loud pop and changes place to just a few inches farther up. He starts sucking a new mark just beneath Jack’s ear, and when Jack speaks next, he sounds weepy.

“Fuck me, at least. Give me your cock.”

Jack squirms as best he can, trying to work against his deep-seated Omega instinct to keep as still as possible to make the mounting and breeding easier for Gabriel, and Gabriel is unendingly amused by him.

Nobody shall say old Omegas lack the fire.

He pulls off the second dark mark he’s sucked to the surface, and obnoxiously laves his tongue across it. Jack is feverishly hot beneath him, and starts trilling low. With his voice it sounds more like the purr of an old, three legged street cat, but he’s still trying to entice Gabriel.

It works, to some degree. He gets impatient with his own teasing and reaches between them to guide his cock into the old Omega’s butter soft hole, but as he fucks him slow and easy, he still does not bite him.

Jack becomes lax beneath him, not caring about much past the fat Alpha cock spreading him open. He barely even reacts when Gabriel gently clamps his teeth around the back of his neck; just holding him like a kitten as he breeds him slow and deep.

He’ll bite harder when he comes; give him a ring of purple blue that he’ll not be able to see, but will give the message clearly to other suitors: This Omega is taken.


	4. McCree/Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McReyes – kitty!Gabriel; ball worship; mild CBT – Commander Reyes uses Jesse’s balls for stress-relief

“Ah… h… C-Commander-” Jesse grabs at the desk, sweat-wet palm sliding off against the slick surface. He tries again and again, and then settles on slamming his elbows onto the surface and grabbing his unruly hair, because the only other option is to grab at Gabriel’s head and… that isn’t really an option.

He’s pretty sure Gabriel will castrate him if he so much as pulls on the soft, rounded ears on top of his head.

So he is left to sit and rip at his own hair, hips trying and failing not to curve rhythmically upwards as the Commander is huddled beneath the large desk and purrs like a motorboat.

Jesse can’t see him, but he can feel him. Big shoulders keep his legs from snapping together as Gabriel plays with his junk, and the fact that he’s at the cat’s mercy is getting him hotter than it should. Especially when the slow, self-indulgent licking of his nuts shifts into Gabriel’s big hands with sharp claws cradling them to shift them more to his liking.

So the rough sandpaper tongue can more easily get at the sensitive little spot between his balls and his asshole, making Jesse gasp and whine for God’s sake because the knowledge of the Commander being this close to licking his asshole is frying his brain cells.

“Please,” he whispers. Gabriel does not react. He just keeps purring, the sound a deep vibration that has been rumbling through his balls for so long that they’re starting to go fucking numb.

When Gabriel licks, he can never determine whether he loves or hates it. The abrasive texture of his tongue is against everything his balls are used to; and he usually likes a soft, wet suckling – but when Gabriel is the one doing it, it is suddenly okay and very hot.

He winces when Gabriel starts to goddamn groom his ballsac, hair getting tugged until tears are springing to his eyes, but his cock does not seem to get the memo as it is hard and drooling and kept away from getting Gabriel’s ears tacky with an iron hand that pins it to Jesse’s belly.

Sometimes, Jesse likes to fantasize how it would be if Gabriel were one of those sweet kittens you could find… just about anywhere else. One of those that curl around you and purr like a sweet little… washing machine or some shit. Those that will present and lift their tail and make a ruckus until you deep dick them into the mattress.

He likes to think about how it’d be if Gabriel, built like a brick wall, presents for him. Lets him grab his deep black tail and hold it while he fucks him.

It’s difficult to get into the fantasy, however, when reality is just so vastly different. Gabriel is hot, but he’s mean and he’ll take no shit. He rumbles like that old, near-death truck Jesse used to drive when still in Deadlock, and he’s not presented even once.

Instead, he prefers to sweetly torture Jesse’s nuts when he’s in the mood for some stress-relief. He’ll lick and nuzzle, both just hard enough to be this side of painful; and sometimes, he’ll-

Jesse jerks upright when he feels the hand holding his sac tighten around it. He slams his hands onto the table and ineffectually scratches with blunt fingernails at the surface while Gabriel threatens him with the points of his sharp claws.

“Gabriel…” he rasps. He tries to make it sound threatening, but it is difficult when you are the one with the claws at your balls.

Gabriel does not react one way or another. He just keeps doing his thing: he begins gently kneading Jesse’s sac as he nuzzles his nose into the sensitive fold of skin between them and the base of his dick.

Jesse does not have it in him to try and dissuade him from the whole thing. His stupid dick is still drooling and pulsing against Gabriel’s palm.

Fuck his puppy eager conditioning.


	5. Sombra/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra/Reaper – rimming; sleepy Reaper – Sombra’s favorite pastime is rimming Gabriel. Since he’s a contrary bastard, she has to do it when he’s least likely to fight back.

“Sombra…” He tries to sound threatening but his voice is deep with sleep and more like a purr than a growl. She is sitting on his thick thighs, fingers curled into the waistband of the sweats he’s put on.

“Don’t mind me. I can help myself to the goods.”

He is exhausted, she can tell; there is little to no fight he puts up – just a pathetic little roll of his body that could never unseat her from the throne she’s got going with his massive thighs.

“Get lost.”

“Sure. Will be on my way soon.” She dances her fingers along the spine implant, making the nanobots sit up at attention for her. Reaper groans and wriggles again. He sounds so sleepy; like he has to fight to keep awake even as she plays with the little robots scurrying around inside his body.

“Don’t be like that,” she purrs, free hand finally tugging his pants down. His ass is roughly as fat as his thighs, but much more jiggly. The generous cheeks bounce gently with the force of her yanking the waistband to sit beneath them.

God, she gets wet only looking at that. He rocks her hips, but like this there is little she can grind her cunt against. Gabriel is still trying to get her to leave him alone, but he becomes more quiet when she spreads his cheeks with both hands and gets a look at his hole; nice and plump like the rest of his lower body.

Some ladies would kill for an hourglass figure as his.

She slides down on him; snuggles herself between his legs. He’s become very quiet now, only his soft, irregular breathing giving away that he’s still awake.

He never admits to loving her small, slick tongue on his ass, but she knows he gets off on it more than anything else she does to him. She likes putting on pretty make-up; making herself extra pretty when she enters, because she knows it is something he craves. Have her perfect, pretty little face between his asscheeks, her sharp, cruel tongue delicately, lovingly dragging across the plump muscles of his rectum.

She wonders what goes on inside his head when she does this to him, but he never divulges much. She has to divert to dirty tricks if she wants more than his stony silence; things such as edging him for hours, letting him fuck his big cock into her fist just to let her fingers go slack seconds before he shoots his load.

Or surprising him when he’s vulnerable and sleepy such as now; when his lips are open and wet, panting softly as she licks diligently; lapping like a puppy until he’s so soft and warm and lets her try to wriggle her tongue inside.

He inches his knees apart for her; lets her have enough room to dip her hand inside his sweatpants and get his warm, heavy testicles cradled on her palm.

He can be such a sweet boy when she doesn’t tease him and forces him to speak to her.

She sucks at his anus, making loud, obnoxious sounds that get him to whine pathetically high in his throat. She is drunk on his scent; he always smells good, but down here it is more earthy. Thicker. She could sniff on him all day long.

She sometimes fantasizes peeling him out of his tight leather garb when he’s particularly cantankerous. Slip beneath his heavy cloak and lick his hole deep and greedy while he has to brace himself against a wall and dig his claws into it.

Sombra doesn’t think he’d ever let her do it. But just so he’d never thought he’d let her tongue fuck him while he’s sleepy and open and soft. Maybe he doesn’t know how pretty he is with is long, smoking hair spilled across his back, his lined face a bit slack and so gorgeous.

She has a little picture album of him, with his legs spread, ready to get rimmed by her. She fucks herself while looking at them. Never comes as hard as when she stares at his pouty, dark hole spit wet and soft.

Bummer that he would explode if he ever found out about it.


	6. McCree/Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Genji – happy sex; robopuss; slutty!Genji – Genji needs cock cock cock and Jesse is exhausted.

“Jesse… pleeeaaase?” Genji is on his shoulders, one hand thrust between his thighs, holding his pretty synthetic cunt spread with two fingers so Jesse can not only see the wicked neon green glow of his insides but also the creamy loads he’s pumped into him already.

Jesse groans, slumped in the chair he’s dragged himself into. He grabs his hat from the desk and puts it on his face just so he doesn’t have to look at Genji’s flushed face and glassy, needy eyes.

“Y’ can’t be serious,” he breathes into the dark space of his hat. His cock feels chafed already. He can’t remember a time he’s had so much sex, and his dick is not happy about it. Genji is a little fiend with that gorgeous cunt of his, and Jesse does not know how to satisfy that itch he’s been whining about.

He’s not wildly out of shape, but Genji has stamina that’s from another planet.

He has his thighs spread wide, giving his cock as much room as it needs.

“Jesse…” Jesse jerks. The voice had sounded much closer than just moments before. He presses his hat closer to his face.

“Can’t you give me like… a few hours, Genji? Don’t think my poor dick can be used for anything more than pissing right now.”

He feels the whisper of a touch tickling up his thighs, then Genji’s greedy mouth pressing wet kisses all over his soft dick.

He whines, but he can’t help pulling his hat away and glancing down. Genji is looking up at him with pretty, green tinged eyes. He might not have fucked anyone in years, but he still knows all the tricks. He’s an old hand at getting a dick to perk back up again.

Jesse hisses and reaches for him, curling the little ribbon on the back of his helmet around his fist, using it as a handle to guide Genji’s head slowly up and down his cock.

“I’m too old for this shit,” Jesse groans when he feels his dick actually start filling up again. Genji’s eyes crinkle at the corners in amusement.

.o.

Of course Genji gets his way in the end. Jesse has him folded nearly in half, the cyborg’s legs hooked over his elbows to keep him nice and open for long, deep thrusts. There is none of the heat from earlier trysts in it this time; just a nice, slow dicking that has Genji practically purring as his synthetic cunt hugs him and keeps him nice and warm and cushioned.

Genji’s eyes are slitted in satisfaction; cat-like and almost sleepy looking as he gazes up at Jesse’s brick-red face.

“Getting old?” he purrs. He reaches up with one hand, tucking one strand of hair behind Jesse’s ear. Jesse chuffs but does not answer. He’s got a good rhythm going; one that makes him a bit sleepy himself, and he hopes that if he goes just long enough, Genji will fall asleep on his dick and let him rest.

Genji laughs at him but lets him be; stretches and sighs, one hand sliding down to touch himself as Jesse fucks him.

His cunt ripples when he starts cresting; a surefire sign for Jesse to put his back into it, head hanging down and sweat dripping from the tip of his nose as he drives in deeper and stirs the mess of cum and synthetic lube up until it is frothing and creamy and making obscene, wet sounds whenever he drives in deep once more.

“Never would’ve got anythin’ done if we figured this shit out in Blackwatch,” he grunts and Genji laughs weak and shuddering as he comes on Jesse’s cock, fingers just this side of painful as they scratch at his shoulders.


	7. Winston/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human!Winston/Team – virgin kink, bara kink, shy Winston – Winston has woken up as a human one day. The others have been hot for his thicc hairy bara body ever since.

“This… this is… h-hah…” Winston scrabbles at the desk, thick fingers shaking, then trying to push his glasses up without smudging the lenses too badly. He does not manage, but McCree is there, helping him out by nudging the frame back into place, then cupping his jaw in a hand and guiding his face over to the cock waiting for him.

“Highly unorthodox,” Winston whispers, deep voice a little thready as McCree unselfconsciously wipes his dick against the scientist’s face. From behind, Hanzo is working with single-mindedness, eyebrows drawn in concentration, arms braced on the edge of the table as he puts his back into the thrusts.

It can’t hurt; not with how nicely Winston’s hairy ass is cushioning his hips.

“Oh God,” Winston whispers. He is an irregular shade of blotchy red, face wet with sweat and now McCree’s pre-cum as Hanzo’s thrusts have him rocking across the table and into the cowboy’s crotch.

The whole thing has been a while coming. All since Winston woke up to find himself stuck in a different body some three weeks ago; the hairy gorilla physique having given way to a just slightly less hairier human body.

He’s never been as aware of his teammates’ sex drives as he’s become then and there; seeing – and feeling – the desperate lust radiating off of them as they stared at his thick arms and thighs, and his firm, round belly.

He’s never thought of anybody in strictly friendly terms until he’s found himself bend over by Lúcio of all people, getting his very first cock to spread his tender hole after the young man hand petted it like a little animal and then spent hours getting it nice and soft and stretched on two then three then four delicious, dexterous fingers.

He wonders if Lúcio has spoken about this to the others. Told them how easy Winston had been, hiding his face behind his hands and whispering oh dear oh dear oh dear while he got fucked gentle and easy; thick, hairy thighs spread to let the slender man between them and fuck a quick, overexcited orgasm out of him.

He wonders if he’s different in the eyes of the others. No longer Winston, the scientist, but Winston, the slut.

The thought makes his ears burn. He’s never had such… crude thoughts. Being a gorilla with his intelligence has killed his sex drive; there simply were no suitable mates to get hot and bothered about.

And now there are so many and all of them are interested.

His hole is soft and open, squelching softly with Hanzo’s thrusts, but keeping his cock nice and warm and cushioned either way. His insides feel nervous and shivery. He likes the feeling of being full. He likes a cock inside him, fucking against needy, spongy walls; and now McCree is telling him to ‘be a good boy and open up’, and Winston can’t help but do as he’s told.

McCree uses him like Lúcio has done and like Hanzo is doing now: easy and with a confidence that shames Winston. Like him craving their cocks has been as inevitable as the sun rising.

His thumb slips into the corner of Winston’s mouth. He drags it along the blunt surface of his molars, then across his tongue, urging his mouth wider so he can pop the fat head of his dick in.

Behind him, Hanzo is sounding more labored, his thrusts getting harder as his hands begin wandering: grabbing at his hips and the fat of his thighs, then settling at the sides of his big, firm belly, petting at the thick hair as he starts losing his rhythm.

He’ll pump Winston full, soon, but his attention is on Jesse, slowly pushing in and teaching Winston to suck dick while his glasses fog up something fierce.

Behind them, the door opens and he can hear the cadence of Reinhardt’s chuckling.

“Didn’t come too late, did I?”

“Only just begun. Take a seat.”


	8. McCree/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Soldier76 – lactation kink; faux beastiality – Farmer Jack milks cow McCree.

Jesse is a good cow. One of Jack’s favorites. He is stocky and well-behaved, not egging the other cows on to any shenanigans and mostly just loving to groom them and be groomed. He’s producing a nice load of milk on the regular, too – thick and creamy. Rich.

The only downside of his is, Jack supposes, that he can not be rushed. He is not an idiot, not by a long shot. Maybe even too intelligent for his own good, as he can calculate pretty well what he can get away with.

So when he stops in the middle of getting ushered towards the milk barn in order to tug on a few leaves of grass off to the side, Jack can only sigh and pet his thick, brown hair.

Jesse is a good boy, and Jack has a soft spot for him, so he lets him get away with more than he really should. Though, really, if Jesse wants to stay somewhere, there is nothing short of a truck that could move him from that spot.

A good boy, but a lazy one.

When he is finally at his spot, snuffling around for another treat of some sort, not caring about Jack’s vaseline slick fingers rounding his plump teats and prepping them for the milking apparatus, Jack can’t help but laugh rough and fond.

“You’re a menace,” he murmurs, the busy rub of his fingertips slowing to a more leisurely drag around the fat, perky teats. They’re nice and thick; the same ruddy red as Jesse’s plump lips, and when Jack gives them an experimental tug, they readily pearl with milk.

Jesse eyes him with his dark, docile eyes. Intelligent eyes, and moos deep and slow. Jack curses under his breath, feels his cheeks get hot beneath his scruff. He could have saved a lot of time coaxing Jesse over here if he’d just done it like this in the first place.

Alas, there is always a modicum of hesitation still staying his hands. Jesse’s downright sly gaze, almost makes him laugh.

Too damn intelligent.

His hand wanders; no longer plucking on one of the swollen teats and instead cupping the whole pec; swollen and hairy and so very firm as it presses into his palm. Jesse shuffles slightly, then stays still again, eyes going half-mast while his cock – big and meaty with a nice pair of hefty balls – starts filling out.

He’s used to this every once in a while. Getting an extra special treatment by Jack who feels vaguely embarrassed about having his cow trained to responding like this. Getting hard and needy when his tits get fondled.

“I’m a bad man,” he murmurs, but it does not keep him from sitting down in the straw next to Jesse, pulling a pail closer. The sound of the milk hitting the bottom in a hard, thick stream when he finally pulls at Jesse’s teat has him harder quicker than the feeling of the fat nipple between his rough fingers.

Jesse is a feast; shuffling, mooing, pressing into Jack’s hands and lolling his tongue out as he gets serviced by his owner. There is no other term for it, Jack figures, ears burning with shame, fingers becoming a bit rough just to prove to himself that he’s not a slave of his cow – but Jesse likes this, too, so the point is rendered moot.

He likes to think that he’s a good farmer. Tending to his animal’s every need. It helps him rationalize what he is doing when he starts sucking Jesse off or is playing with his big, swinging balls.

It definitely helps explain it away when he lets the animal mount up and breed him whenever the cow is inspired enough to do anything other than stand there and be serviced by his personal slut.


	9. Reinhardt/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt/Reaper – daddy kink; lactation kink; kitty!Reaper – Reinhardt is fostering a rescue and spoils him with milk.

“Kätzchen…” Reinhardt leans forward, extending a beckoning hand towards the doorframe where Gabriel is peeking out from behind the corner, ears pricked and apprehensive. “Come here. Come to daddy.”

When Gabriel stays where he is, staring at the large paw of a hand trying to coax him closer, Reinhardt switches tactics. He sits back, reaching over to the big jug of milk he has sitting on the table. That gets Gabriel’s attention, dark eyes focusing on the liquid as Reinhardt gently sloshes it within the bottle.

“Come to daddy, Gabriel. Here, kitty kitty – got a nice treat for you.”

He smiles quietly and satisfied when the big kitten slowly slinks into the room. Gabriel is a big tomcat, scarred and a bit rough sometimes, but Reinhardt can’t help but think he is the sweetest kitten.

He pats his lap, big enough for Gabriel to easily sit on, and leans farther back in his armchair. Makes himself comfortable as his pet comes closer; a bit reticent, ears folded back against his skull, but crawling up into his lap without a fuss.

“There you go,” Reinhardt murmurs. “Daddy’s got a treat for you, Kätzchen.”

He watches Gabriel’s eyes watch the bottle as he carefully tips it over, hissing as the cold liquid that dribbles over the lip of the bottle hits his chest and skirts his nipple that pebbles quick and pleasurable.

Gabriel swoops in immediately, his rough, hot tongue lapping at the wet skin, dragging against the little nub of Reinhardt’s nipple on accident.

“That’s it,” he grunts, trying not to fuck up against his kitten as Gabriel leans on him, one paw on his furry chest, nails close to pricking his skin to keep him in place as the cat keeps cleaning him off the milk.

More and more does Reinhardt drizzle onto his chest, body alight as Gabriel begins alternating between licking the treat away and grooming the thick hair on the old crusader’s chest.

He can be awfully affectionate if treated well; and Reinhardt plans on spoiling him rotten.


End file.
